Clan Gorehound
' '''is a clan of high status seated in the Cainite Keep in Solitude. It has yet to mentioned who founded the clan, but various sources tells that it has its origins with a feudal warlord during the events of the Second Clan War. Their coat-of-arms depicts a red, flayed, metallic, snarling dog's head on a black background. The clan is highly supportive of the Imperial cause. Although the Imperial Legion has refrained from uttering their supporter's name out loud, as Clan Gorehound has a long and dark history of violence and uncrupulous methods. The clan's current Warlord is Gregorius Tenebrae. History Early history The Second Clan War The Third Clan War The Fourth Clan War Recent history Structure Unlike the traditional clans Clan Gorehound doesn't have a formal structure of heritage among its members. There rarely are any blood ties connecting clanmembers to each other. Instead Clan Gorehound finds pride in a disciplined force of united men and women from all races banded together as a single "family". Patriarchs or Matriarchs doesn't exist within their ranks, instead they have a Warlord, which can only be of male gender. The Hounds of Iron ''The Hounds of Iron ''is the name of Clan Gorehound's code book. No ancient scriptures are found within this book except for words of wisdom urging the reader to remain hard at heart and to show no mercy, because none will be given to him or her. Basically the book is a collection of older texts depicting tactics and warfare from various battlefields during the past centuries since the clan was founded. The book is allowed for every member of the clan save for Mangy Muts, who first has to prove themselves by achieving their first kill before they are allowed to read. Unique Ranks Warlord/The Iron Hound The head of the Gorehound clan is called a Warlord or more affectionate "The Iron Hound". There isn't a choosing as to who becomes the new Warlord, instead the men closest to the last Warlord, fights to the death for the honour of becoming the next one. However the reign and life of the Warlord tends to be short due to internal struggle within their ranks, and may just be replaced after one day of command. The Gorehounds The Gorehounds is the highest rank of warriors in the clan. Before they charge into battle they drink the conserved blood of the enemies from their last battle mixed with a yet named beverage, sending them into a blood frenzy slaying anything in their path. The commanders of the lower ranks of the clan all wear this title and sometimes even serve as the Iron Hound's personal guard. The Flayed Bitches The Flayed Bitches is the only complete female unit within the clan. They are separated from the men to increase the urges and the longings for one another on both sides to make them more efficient on the battlefield, knowing that socializing and interactions comes afterward as a reward for their hard effort. Otherwise there is little separating the Flayed Bitches from the Bloody Hounds. The Bloody Hounds The Bloody Hounds is the heavy infantry unit of the clan. They are specially trained to move fast and efficiently in any type of heavy armor and serves as the battlefield's powerhouse and heavy hitter. They are normally equipped with long and broad tower shields. They also train to be able to hold weapons such as greatswords and warhammers with only hand to increase their deadliness when combined with their full suit of armor. To earn the right of training to become a Bloody Hound a Red Dog must have experienced and survived at least ten battles, a feat few survive. The Red Dogs The Red Dogs is the light infantry unit of the clan. Both genders can occur within this rank, but as soon as any has been promoted they are divided into Bloody Hounds and Flayed Bitches. The Red Dogs serves primarily as skirmishers, raiders and common footsoldiers before sending in the heavy infantry such as the Bloody Hounds or the Flayed Bitches. The Red Dogs make up the majority of Clan Gorehound. The Mangy Muts The Mangy Muts is the lowest rank of the clan. They are initiates who has yet to earn the right to wear a weapon and must therefore serve in any way they can until they get one. As soon as a Mangy Mut aquires a weapon of any kind they have earned the right to promotion, however there are no rules which states how they should aquire one. This has caused several incidents such as Mangy Muts killing a Red Dog and taking the latter's weapon for their own, or just lagging behind a warzone and plunder whatever weapons they can find from the fallen. Cadet Branches There are no Cadet Branches of the clan up to date as it is strictly forbidden for members to leave the clan, which is usually punishable by death. Known Clanmembers * Unknown warlord, Founder/Warlord/The Iron Hound (deceased) * Gregorius Tenebrae, Warlord/The Iron Hound (alive) * Ungol-gro Daznag, Gorehound (alive) * Black Tommard, Gorehound (alive) * Austinia Faustilus, Flayed Bitch (alive) * Najiima, Flayed Bitch (alive) * Didrik the Drunken, Bloody Hound (alive) * Bori Fast-Hand, Bloody Hound (alive) * Astor Priamus, Bloody Hound (alive) * Jaqueline DuVal, Red Dog (alive) * Pavelin, Mangy Mut (alive) Traits and Reputation As the clan consist of all kinds of races the traits of appearance tend to vary. Clan Gorehound has been acknowledged as being one of the more aggressive and unscrupulous clans found in Skyrim. They have a grim reputation as a merciless war-machine with a mind set only for conquest and the domination of others. Although courageous, there are few who would call them trustworthy. Their brutal ways of flaying their captured enemies alive has also contributed their infamous status as true dogs of war. Mods used * TBA Appearances * Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth V (mentioned) * The Clan Wars: A Dog of War Category:Ancient Legends Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines